Erreur Fatale
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi]Ne jamais livrer sa faiblesse a son pire ennemi, il pourrait l'utiliser.


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS.**

**Rating : T. Attention, un certain personnage a une sacrée réserve de gros-mots. Je préviens au cas où ;p**

**Pour qui : à la ptite chose là-bas et à ma Lunanamoi parce que j'ai pensé à vous deux quand je l'ai écrite. Parce que vous avez tous les deux la même faiblesse « physique ». Et parce que moi aussi XDXDXD. **

**Résumé : Ne jamais révéler sa faiblesse à son pire ennemi, il risquerait de s'en servir… **

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, j'ai répondu à tout le monde a y est ! Nyo merci au fait, faut que tu laisses ton mail si tu veux une réponse :p **

* * *

* * *

**Erreur Fatale **

¤

**Bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, Luxembourg, lundi 19 octobre AC 202, 15h30 **

¤

- Maxwell, les dossiers A et A' attendent.

- Eh ben ils m'attendront, Une a dit en fin d'après'm et il est 15h30.

- C'est la fin d'après-midi.

- Non c'est l'après-midi tout court, ta pression à deux balles tu te la gardes j'ai autre chose à foutre.

- Et depuis quand « G. Google » est un instrument de recherche homologué par les Preventers ?

- Depuis que tu parles à mon cul, ma tête est malade.

¤

C'est ainsi depuis six mois maintenant.

Depuis que Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell sont binômes.

Jusqu'il y a quelques mois ils avaient été à peu près amis, à 17 ans. Après deux batailles, ils étaient devenus vétérans de guerre.

_Passé commun, tout ça, ça aurait pu les rapprocher… _

_Tu parles. _

Ils avaient connu d'autres expériences, garde du corps pour l'un, ferrailleur recycleur pour l'autre.

¤

_Duo ne quitte pas son écran des yeux et hausse un sourcil, alors que l'autre se lève de sa chaise noire pour se diriger calmement vers lui, jusqu'à se mettre en face à face. _

_Jusqu'à poser les mains sur son bureau en lui jetant un regard tellement noir qu'on oubliait presque qu'il était bleu. _

_L'Américain porte divinement l'uniforme. _

_1m78, 70 kilos de force féline, longue natte châtain sur une chemise beige, assortie au pantalon cintré et des boots noires qui ne brillaient plus mais qui étaient propres. _

_Il desserre sa cravate kaki, sachant que l'autre déteste le négligé. _

_Il porte divinement le sarcasme. _

¤

- Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais le faire tout de suite ?

- Mon nom figure sur les rapports.

¤

En AC 200 ils avaient fait un peu le tour de leurs expériences respectives, alors ils acceptèrent un poste de consultant/formateur chez les Preventers.

La paye était bonne, le travail intéressant, jusqu'à ce que ça ne leur plaise plus et qu'ils passent à autre chose, ils étaient jeunes après tout.

Plus personne ne restait éternellement dans la même boîte.

Tout allait bien oui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils travaillent ensemble.

¤

_Heero ancre son regard glacé dans les yeux indigo, les cheveux plus courts pour mieux clouer sur place. _

_Ses doigts hâlés écartés, fichés sur le bureau si semblable au sien, beige commun, mais si, si bordélique. _

_Les bras tendus, bandant les muscles, contractant les trapèzes, biceps, pectoraux, abdominaux, cuisseaux, le corps penché en avant pour donner plus de poids à ses arguments. _

_1m82, 75 kilos de force brute, de puissance à peine contrôlée dans son uniforme impeccable. _

_Il se retient de resserrer la cravate de son binôme. Il se retient de l'étrangler avec sa cravate. _

_Il porte divinement l'indifférence. _

¤

- Vire tes mains de mon bureau où tu vas y perdre les doigts.

- Je refuse que ton incompétence notoire nuise à ma carrière.

¤

_Duo continue à regarder son écran et sa main droite se dirige tout doucement vers le coupe-papier. _

_Oui on se retrouvait dans son propre bordel. Le but du jeu était de perdre les autres. _

_Et quand on rangeait le bordel de l'autre on foutait le bordel. _

_Avec une rapidité étonnante il resserra la pomme de l'instrument pour en planter la lame entre les doigts de Heero. _

¤

- Oh, je t'ai loupé ? Mon incompétence t'emmerde. Si j'ai du retard j'écrirais un mot d'excuse de ta part.

- Maxwell je ne tolérerai plus ton attitude.

¤

Au début, chacun disait de l'autre qu'il était bon, puisqu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de travailler un peu ensemble quand ils étaient ados.

Et puis au vu des résultats que chacun obtenait avec sa propre équipe, l'un ne pouvait que saluer le travail de l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce que Une décide de mettre deux des meilleurs éléments ensemble. C'était début AC 202.

Six mois plus tard, c'était l'enfer. Si à 15 ans leurs méthodes pouvaient à peu près s'accorder, à 22 elles étaient virtuellement incompatibles.

Heero voulait imposer sa méthode de travail. Duo imposait à Heero son attitude.

¤

_Heero ôte la pointe logée entre son majeur et son annulaire gauche calmement. _

_Puis il casse le coupe-papier entre sa paume nue, sans saigner. _

_Force. _

_Dextérité. _

_Précision. _

_Génétiquement modifié. _

_Transgénique. _

_Duo, dans sa tête, est en train de le traiter de Maïs, tout en restant stoïque. Les démonstrations de force il n'en avait rien à battre._

¤

- Occupe-toi de ton cul t'es pas mon chef… Si t'as des réclamations vois avec Une.

- J'ai déjà essayé. Il semblerait que les résultats soient bons.

- Alors me casse pas les couilles. Qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier ?

- Je travaille avec un pitbull, tu mériterais qu'on te dresse.

¤

Tyran pour l'un, glandeur pour l'autre,, l'amitié fragile qu'ils avaient développé il y a déjà sept ans avait du mal à survivre aux mouvements d'humeur, de caractères…

Caractères bien trempés.

¤

_Duo se lève direct. _

_La chaise noire se retrouve projetée contre le mur aussi beige que la table, les meubles, tout. _

_Seule la porte était kaki. _

_Formaté, tout était formaté. _

_Il montre les dents, ses yeux sont fous, flou de colère. _

¤

- C'est moi que tu traites de clebs l'handicapé du fion ?

- Tu aboies et tu me sautes à la gorge à la moindre suggestion.

- « Fais ça » c'est pas une suggestion. J'ai pas été loin à l'école mais je comprends encore quand on me cause.

- Tu es réfractaire à tout commandement.

- Jusque-là mon chef, tu sais celui qui fait les salaires, il m'a jamais gonflé. Toi tu me casses les couilles.

¤

Le regard glacier reste figé dans l'indigo.

L'indigo se gèle.

Le temps s'arrête.

Pourtant les deux ont le sang chaud.

Un sourire ironique métissé.

¤

- C'est parce que tu es incontrôlable.

- Je t'en ai pas retourné une en six mois, c'est te dire si je sais me contrôler.

¤

L'Américain éteint calmement son ordinateur, sans quitter des yeux le métis. A force de pratique on connaissait les touches, les emplacements par cœur.

Il n'avait pas la même dextérité que son binôme mais il connaissait ses raccourcis.

Il referme le clapet du portable.

Le métis croise les bras et sa mâchoire se serre.

L'Américain sourit, se détendant imperceptiblement.

¤

- Il te faut de la discipline, Maxwell.

- Il te faut un coton-tige. Les oreilles c'est comme le cul, ça se lave.

¤

L'Américain se décale de son bureau pour se diriger vers la porte.

Heero suit le mouvement, l'empêchant de passer.

Duo hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Putain. Vire.

- Le rapport.

- J'ai besoin d'une clope, tu me gonfles.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

¤

Duo éclate de rire.

¤

- T'es en train de te mettre entre moi et ma clope, tu veux crever ? Parce que je vais le régler moi ton problème.

- Le rapport.

- Nan mais t'as pas capté que j'avais pas peur de toi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ta gueule.

- Tes méthodes de travail sont incompatibles avec les miennes, ça ne peut plus durer. Nous deviendrons improductifs.

¤

Duo ne répond pas, secoue la tête, se décale encore.

Heero se remet en face.

Duo a les nerfs, sa clope lui manque.

¤

- Tu joues avec ta vie, Yuy. Je vais te rendre improductif, moi, quoique. Pas sûr que tu saches t'en servir.

- Ta dépendance te rend violent. Stupide.

¤

Duo se décale encore.

Heero se remet en face.

Duo arme son poing.

¤

- Tu le vois mon poing ?

- Pas avant que tu n'aies terminé ton rapport.

¤

Un poing sur le point de partir quand une porte s'ouvre.

Une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux courts et sombre, aux yeux bleus, dans un tailleur-jupe à la coupe droite beige, à la cravate assortie à ses escarpins kaki de cinq centimètres.

Une Preventer en tenue « administrative »

Une Hilde Schbeiker qui entre comme si l'apocalypse régnant dans la pièce ne l'atteignait pas.

Euh, en fait c'était le cas, elle avait l'habitude. Même si cela n'avait jamais pris autant de proportion.

¤

- Bonjour vous deux. Duo, mon cœur, le rapport Smith que tu devais faire pour demain il a été avancé à ce soir, je suis désolée.

¤

Un immense sourire.

¤

- T'inquiète ma belle, je l'ai fait à l'avance. Te l'apporte tout à l'heure.

- Duo, t'es un amour.

- C'est parce que je t'aime.

- Tu me le rapportes dans une heure ça te va ?

- Aucun problème.

¤

Le métis est stoïque à l'extérieur, incrédule à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme sourit avant de s'en aller, elle avait du boulot, elle, et pas le temps de s'arrêter sur les états d'âme de fortes têtes.

La porte se referme.

Profitant du regard un peu vague de son vis-à-vis, Duo se décale et réussit à atteindre la porte et à l'ouvrir.

Heero secoue la tête avant de bouger rapidement et de refermer la porte d'un coup sec.

Duo fait volte-face et se retrouve le dos collé au métal.

Heero à une trentaine de centimètres de lui.

¤

- Le rapport Smith est 65 pour cent plus long que celui que tu n'as pas encore rendu.

- C'est parce que Hilde me revient, elle.

- Tu es irresponsable. Si on devait travailler selon nos affinités je serais largement dans le plus que négatif pour mes statistiques.

- On est d'accord sur un truc. Je nique pas mon taf moi. Je fais pas comme toi, vis avec.

- Non.

¤

Heero reste campé sur ses positions, une main à plat sur la porte, près de la tempe gauche de Duo, l'autre main serrée le long de sa cuisse droite.

Les yeux plongeant dans ceux de son binôme.

Duo soutient le regard et croise les bras.

¤

- Ok tu la joues comme ça ? On va se latter la gueule, ça va me défouler sec et toi t'auras des gnons et un ticket gratos pour l'hosto.

- Tu es présomptueux. Qui te dit que tu pourras me toucher ?

- Moi, ducon. J'ai tiré deux fois sur toi je te rappelle, j'ai eu pitié de toi. Je suis réaliste, tu vas m'atomiser, mais tu seras éclaté autant que moi.

¤

Haussement de sourcil de Heero.

Duo fait claquer ses jointures.

¤

- Je vais me faire du bien et toi tu seras vert.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu retourneras à la case départ, « je fais ce que je veux et je t'emmerde ». T'obtiendras jamais rien de moi par la violence, Yuy…

- …

- Rien de moi tout court.

¤

Une lueur calculatrice s'allume dans le regard glacé.

¤

- Et il faudrait quoi pour que tu fasses ton boulot dans les temps ?

- Tu veux dire comme tu l'entends ?

¤

Duo lève les yeux au plafond et réfléchit, sa colère temporairement oubliée.

¤

- Faudrait ne surtout pas être Heero Yuy. Ou alors m'embrasser dans le cou.

- Ah, le sexe ?

¤

Heero renifle, écœuré.

Le sexe et le travail ne vont pas ensemble.

Duo le déçoit encore plus et ce n'est pas facile d'atteindre les degrés de déception abyssaux de Heero Yuy.

Duo sourit.

¤

- C'est pas sexuel.

¤

Regard très sceptique.

¤

- C'est pas ¤ forcément ¤ sexuel même si quand c'est bien fait ça peut largement mener au sexe.

- C'est une perte de temps.

- Parle pour toi, puceau de la vie.

- Pas le sexe, imbécile. Je ne vois pas en quoi poser ses lèvres sur cette partie de ton corps te ferait travailler.

- C'est parce que tu me connais pas.

¤

Duo ferme les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre la porte, souriant doucement, avant de poursuivre d'une voix rauque, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

¤

- Quand on m'embrasse dans le cou je sais plus ce que je fais. On peut me demander n'importe quoi je dis oui et je le fais parce que j'ai qu'une parole.

- Tu veux dire que tes ennemis auraient pu obtenir n'importe quoi de toi sans te torturer ?

- Ouais. C'est pas comme s'ils allaient vivre pour le raconter ni pour l'exploiter, quoi.

- Présomptueux.

- Nan, réaliste.

¤

Duo a un sourire moqueur.

C'est pas tout ça mais il la veut sa clope.

Une chaleur corporelle se propage un peu plus et il fronce du nez, dérangé.

Il rouvre les yeux.

Heero s'est rapproché.

Et Duo ne peut pas reculer.

¤

- Alors il me suffirait de poser mes lèvres sur ta jugulaire pour court-circuiter tes synapses et dégager suffisamment d'endorphines pour te mettre dans un état euphorisant ?

- C'est sensoriel et un brin chimique mais ça marcherait pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

¤

L'Américain le regarde comme s'il était un jean de la lune.

L'homme le plus con de toutes les galaxies. Et il y en avait des millions et des millions.

¤

- D'une, c'est toi. De deux, c'est _toi_. De trois, tu me touches je te décalque. T'as demandé, j'ai répondu mais essayer a jamais été une option.

- Non. C'est une idée à approfondir. Mes statistiques avant tout.

- Bouge.

¤

Des yeux bleus qui observent une veine battre sur la gorge, observent la peau blanche rosir doucement.

Un nez droit qui hume une odeur toute masculine, qui respire à quelques millimètres de la peau.

L'air caresse la surface et le corps de l'Américain se tend, malgré lui.

Embrasser ce cou ou le tordre, telle était la question.

¤

- Fais-moi bouger. C'est « sensoriel et un brin chimique » tu as dit. Si tu ne ressens rien tu peux me faire bouger.

- Vas te faire.

¤

Les mains se lèvent mais elles sont lourdes, lourdes.

Elles se posent avec force sur les trapèzes et s'alourdissent à mesure qu'elles glissent, éprouvent la forme, la solidité de ces épaules d'homme.

Qu'elles les sentent sous ses doigts calleux, à travers la chemise.

Trahi par son propre corps si c'était pas malheureux.

Le connard sent bon. Il l'avait jamais senti d'aussi près.

¤

- Dégage. Ça marchera pas.

¤

Des lèvres qui se rapprochent doucement d'un cou, s'y posent, puis s'y déposent, puis reposent.

Lentement.

Un petit ronronnement se fait entendre.

Les mains, des épaules, glissent sur les bras.

¤

- Ça marche déjà, Maxwell. Je n'aurai jamais cru.

- Hm ?

¤

Puis les lèvres s'entrouvrent et aspirent tout doucement la peau fine sous elles.

Elles prennent leur temps, elles ne sont pas pressées…

La peau essaie de se détourner mais le mouvement est suivi…

Et ce qui n'était qu'un effleurement s'est changé en vrai contact.

Seules les lèvres touchent, aucune autre partie du corps de Yuy n'entre en contact avec lui.

Ils ne sont pas en train de flirter, mais de s'affronter.

¤

- Hmm…

¤

Puis un bout de langue sort pour rencontrer la peau chaude, pour la goûter.

Salée.

Un petit coup de langue au creux du cou, alterné avec un léger suçotement, complété par un baiser gourmand.

Les lèvres aiment le goût et en redemandent, ça aussi c'était inattendu.

¤

- Hmm…

- Tu vas le finir ce rapport ?

- Co ? Connard….

¤

Oui mais le connard avait les lèvres douces et la voix rauque, basse.

Son cou était siii sensible…

Ce pitbull-là n'avait pas besoin d'une muselière,

Juste d'un peu de douceur, de sensualité…

Juste qu'on exploite un peu plus sa faiblesse.

C'était inattendu et en même temps c'était tout Heero d'exploiter les faiblesses des autres.

Quoique c'était tout Quatre aussi.

Oh, puis tout Trowa.

Wu Fei, lui, était du genre à se faire exploiter.

¤

- Oh… Ok…

¤

Duo couine.

Heero sourit légèrement, comme seuls les sans scrupules en sont capables.

Il se redresse tout en soufflant sur son œuvre, un petit suçon.

¤

- Ok ?

- Ok…

- Hn. Je compte sur toi. Tu ne voudrais pas manquer à ta parole, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

¤

Duo, tout à son euphorie, lui met un petit coup de genou dans les parties.

Heero le lâche. Effectivement les ennemis de Duo n'auraient pas forcément survécu.

Il lui avait fallu tout son entraînement pour ne pas se plier à l'impact du « petit » coup.

Mais l'infime tressautement de sa paupière gauche était une indication.

¤

- Hmph. Eh ben pour la peine je clope dans le bureau.

¤

Pas de séduction mais d'échange de bons procédés.

Le rapport fut terminé rapidement, Duo félicité par Une et Heero amplement satisfait.

Duo et lui allaient enfin travailler en bon intelligence.

En utilisant la sienne.

¤

¤

Les jours suivant furent une véritable torture pour Duo.

Chaque fois que Heero avait besoin d'une chose qui obligerait systématiquement Duo à l'envoyer chier, il employait les grands moyens.

Il avait beau l'éviter, le frapper, Heero était trop rapide.

Avant même qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit il était pris à la gorge.

Au sens propre.

¤

**Mardi 20 octobre, même endroit, 09h30. **

¤

- Maxwell, nous devons nous concerter pour les conclusions de la mission Jackson.

- Je t'emmerde t'étais même pas là. Ton avis on s'en bat la rate.

¤

Des lèvres sur un cou qui résiste à s'en donner un torticolis.

Les doigts se crispent sur le clavier et les fesses se contractent sur la chaise.

Le corps se tend….

¤

- Hn ?

- Connard…

¤

**Mercredi, même endroit, 11h30. **

¤

- Maxwell, éteins ta cigarette.

- Tu l'as vu mon cul en première page des magasines ? Nan hein ?

- …

- Yuy hmm… t'es vraiment un connard… ¤ couine ¤

- Hn. Je sais. ¤ petit sourire triomphant ¤

¤

**Jeudi, même endroit ah bon ? 12h30. **

¤

- Maxwell, ta stratégie m'indispose.

- Yuy, ma stratégie tu peux te la foutre… nan tu dégages, tu me touches pas, ARRIERE VAMPIRE ! Hmm…

¤

**Vendredi**, **on se demande où ils sont, 10h30.**

¤

Mine de rien, ce petit rituel, bien loin de les rapprocher, les avait plongés en guerre froide.

Duo le haïssait de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait comme ça, de se servir de sa faiblesse contre lui…

C'était déloyal.

Bon, il aurait fait pareil mais quand même.

Leur guerre froide les avait rendus étonnamment silencieux, si bien que les gens croyaient souvent, quand ils voyaient leur bureau fermé, qu'ils s'étaient entretués ou pire, qu'ils avaient fait la paix.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se douter.

Aucun de leur collègue ne comprenait pourquoi dès qu'il y avait un semblant d'arguments, soudainement on entendait les mouches voler et Duo acquiescer plus ou moins docilement.

Ça râlait beaucoup plus mais ça hurlait beaucoup moins.

¤

- Trou du cul.

- Hn.

¤

Wu Fei fut donc envoyé en service commandé ce vendredi.

Apparemment la porte de leur bureau était restée entrouverte et il avait assisté à un argument troublant.

¤

- Maxwell, tu me remplaces ce midi. J'ai un rapport à terminer, je n'ai pas le temps de voir le haut commandement.

- Mais jamais de la vie ! Assume ta putain de réunion à la con, me met pas dans l'histoire.

- Mais tu es dans l'histoire « partenaire ».

- Mais c'est toi qui a voulu jouer les lèches-fions ! Je t'avais dit que t'aurais pas le temps de tout finir, tu te démerdes.

¤

A ce moment précis, Yuy s'était levé de sa chaise.

Maxwell était occupé, Wu Fei n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'il tapait.

Mais à la minute où Yuy avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Maxwell.

A la seconde où son nez avait effleuré sa nuque.

Au millième où ses lèvres en avaient suivi le tracé, Wu Fei s'était cru dans la quatrième dimension.

¤

- Oui, Duo ?

¤

Wu Fei n'avait pas entendu Yuy appeler Maxwell par son prénom depuis le putsch raté de Dekim Barton.

Cela faisait un bail quand même.

¤

- Yuy tu fais chieeer…

¤

Et Yuy souriait en plus, un sourire sadique, mais beaucoup moins sadique qu'avant.

¤

- Oui, Duo ?

- Tu me paieras ça. Je trouverai… je trouverai ta faiblesse…

- Hn. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me dire qu'un baiser dans le cou te faisait faire n'importe quoi…

- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais ça !

¤

Wu Fei avait refermé la porte.

La remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Si Wu Fei pouvait tenir Maxwell au creux de sa paume, pour toutes les fois où il l'avait gentiment tourné en bourrique…

¤

**Samedi, ah c'est vrai ils bougent pas de là, unité de lieu, de temps ça vous rappelle rien ? XD 15h30. **

¤

Wu Fei était entré dans le bureau, ayant bien pris soin d'attendre que Yuy soit parti.

Apparemment Maxwell était allé à la réunion la veille, mais s'était arrangé pour que Une la reconduise le lendemain, pour que Heero ne puisse pas y échapper.

Duo était comme Parker Lewis : il ne perdait jamais, où quoiqu'il arrivait, il tirait partie de la situation.

Seulement voilà, c'était valable pour Yuy, pas pour lui.

Wu Fei avait bien compris la démarche de son collègue métis : ce n'était pas une question de sexe mais de pouvoir, de contrôle.

¤

Le dragon voulait être la main qui tiendrait la télécommande Maxwell. Cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas de l'embrasser dans le cou, même s'il ne ferait pas tout à fait comme Yuy.

N'importe qui les ayant vu ensemble aurait pu penser qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais il n'était pas dupe.

Enfin, il avait entendu la conversation, lui.

Le jeune et beau chinois d'un mètre 75 pour 70 kilos, au corps musclé finement et aux cheveux noués en queue de cheval au milieu de son dos fut accueilli par un sourire sincère.

¤

- Wu, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

- Je veux que tu entraînes mes hommes ce soir, je dois sortir avec Sally.

- Nan mais Casanova, tu t'arranges, c'est pas mon problème. C'est quoi ce « je veux », t'as cru que c'était la fête ou quoi ?

¤

Wu Fei avait littéralement fondu sur sa proie qui était assise, en train de chater avec Winner, le sourire aux lèvres.

Proie qui n'avait même pas daigné le regarder.

¤

- Wu… hmmm… nan, pas toi…

- ¤ sourire victorieux ¤

¤

Heero Yuy n'était pas le seul à pouvoir le faire héhé.

¤

- Chang.

¤

Yuy avait ouvert la porte. Apparemment il avait oublié un dossier.

Wu Fei s'était redressé, surpris.

Il aurait dû verrouiller la porte. Erreur fatale.

¤

- Chang Wu Fei ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Maxwell ??????

¤

Sally.

Il allait passer les six prochains mois à demander pardon et les six prochaines années à dormir sur le canapé.

Hmph.

Il n'aurait qu'à la convaincre ¤ petit sourire entendu ¤ de le partager.

¤

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Wu Fei, Wu Fei, Wu Fei. Tss, tss.

¤

Barton, son regard vert sadique et son petit sourire en coin.

Sans commentaire.

Il serait son clown personnel à vie.

¤

- Wu Fei ? Il faudrait que l'on voie ensemble…

- J'arrive Winner. Sally, on en reparle après, je peux tout expliquer.

- …

¤

Et il s'était sauvé, sauvé par Winner, désamorceur de bombes, retardateurs de certaines.

Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtera d'être tiré d'affaires par Winner ?

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il était gentil, mais tout avait un prix.

Et les yeux turquoise à l'apparence si compatissante ne le dupait pas.

Dans quoi il s'était embarqué ?

¤

Le chinois aurait pu penser à un parfait timing s'il n'avait pas vu la lueur « marche pas sur mes plates-bandes, trouve ton propre jouet » de Yuy.

Yuy qui avait dû le voir la veille, par la porte entrebâillée.

Yuy qui avait dû le voir entrer précédemment.

Yuy qui avait amené la cavalerie.

Il décida que son ménage était plus important que sa petite vengeance personnelle.

¤

**¤ **

**Le même jour, le même endroit, 19h00. **

¤

Heero était reparti, puis revenu de la réunion, dépité et s'était mis à essayer de rattraper tout le retard qu'il avait pris.

Et là c'était l'heure de partir. Et Duo avait fini, lui.

L'Américain range toutes ses affaires, arrive près de la porte et s'apprête à l'ouvrir mais quelque chose l'arrête.

Il sent le poids d'un regard sur son corps. Il tourne la tête vers la gauche, son binôme le regarde bizarrement.

¤

- Je m'arrache.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Chang t'a fait un suçon.

- Ah ça ? Comment tu le vois avec tout ceux que tu me laisses ?

- Les miens sont plus gros.

¤

Heero se lève et se rapproche de lui.

Duo hausse les épaules et sa lourde natte bouge un peu.

Il poursuit.

¤

- Chang est doué avec sa bouche.

- Chang ne te touche pas.

- Avec la honte que tu lui as foutue il risque pas de me toucher ! Dommage…

- Ni lui, ni personne.

- Hein ?

¤

Duo perplexe.

¤

- Logique. Je ne serai plus privilégié si tout le monde pouvait faire la même chose.

- Mais tout le monde peut faire la même chose, seulement tout le monde le sait pas !

- On perdrait en productivité si tout le monde profitait de ta faiblesse.

- Pas sûr ! Moi je gagnerai en câlins… tu sais bien que le pitbull que je suis marche pas à la violence…

- Non.

¤

Heero se rapproche encore.

¤

- Non quoi ?

- Non.

¤

Haussement de sourcil.

Regard sérieux.

¤

- Heero. Tu vas pas éternellement me vampiriser pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

- Pourquoi, tu as développé un vaccin anti-faiblesse ?

¤

Sourire malgré lui.

Les sourires arrivaient bien plus souvent à présent.

¤

- Je doute que mon copain apprécie les suçons à outrance et encore moins qu'il me croie si je lui dis « c'est pas ce que tu crois » à la Wu Fei.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as une peau fragile. Tu as quelque chose à redire à part « hmm » ?

¤

Chacal.

¤

- Hmmm ? Morfale. Tes suçons sont de plus en plus gros et nombreux, Trowa a dû me prêter un de ses cols roulés dernièrement.

- Normal, c'est la saison.

¤

Heero se rapproche encore, jusqu'à se retrouver tout près, tout près.

Jusqu'à pousser Duo tout naturellement contre la porte, sans même le toucher.

Par la seule force de son regard.

Par la seule envie que Duo a de s'appuyer.

Par la chaleur qui renaît entre eux, comme la première fois.

¤

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Pas depuis peu mais c'était un exemple.

- On ne mélange pas le travail et le plaisir.

- C'est pas du plaisir, c'est du chantage.

- C'est pas du plaisir, Duo ?

¤

Heero se rapproche et…

Duo prend conscience de six choses.

Ils ne cassent plus de coupe-papier, ils se caressent.

_Les doigts de Heero étaient de plus en plus doux sur sa nuque, s'attardaient toujours un peu plus longtemps, de plus en plus souvent… _

Ils ne hurlent plus, ils se parlent.

_Ils en ont appris beaucoup plus sur l'autre en une semaine qu'en plusieurs années. _

Ils ne s'insultent plus, ils se taquinent.

_Les mots n'ont plus la même importance quand on ne les prend plus de la même manière. _

Ils ne se dévisagent plus, ils se regardent.

_On voit plus de choses dans des yeux que l'on prend la peine de détailler et non de tailler. _

Ils ont encore plus de boulot parce qu'ils travaillent beaucoup plus vite.

_Même s'il se ferait arracher la langue plutôt que de l'admettre. _

Et surtout…

Depuis quand Heero l'appelait-il à nouveau « Duo » ?

Et depuis quand…

¤

- Et quand bien même ce serait du plaisir, _Heero_, on ne mélange pas…

- Je vais te dire un secret.

¤

Le contact physique apprivoise, quand il est doux, récurent, il berce.

On apprenait beaucoup de chose avec la peau, on communiquait beaucoup aussi.

Le toucher aidait à comprendre l'humeur, les ressentis, la pudeur, la colère.

L'envie.

Le désir.

Une complicité naissante au-delà du n'importe quoi.

Le corps s'exprimait au-delà des mots.

Le corps avait son propre langage.

Le corps préparait le terrain quand ni l'esprit, ni les oreilles n'étaient prêts à entendre certains mots, certaines situations.

Ni le cerveau à les comprendre.

¤

- Oui ?

¤

Heero se penche vers son oreille et murmure.

¤

- Je veux bien qu'on mélange, on est bons ensemble.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'on a éclaté nos stats.

- Hn. Aussi.

- Aussi ?

¤

Heero pose les lèvres dans le cou.

Duo se détourne et le métis soupire avant de le clouer gentiment à la porte.

¤

- Chimiquement ça colle. Sexuellement cela pourrait coller. Quatre avait raison.

¤

HEIN ?

¤

- Hm… Quatre ?

- Il m'a dit qu'entre nous il y avait une telle tension sexuelle qu'il se demandait quand le QG exploserait.

- Wow. Quatre l'ouvre bien quand il veut. Il m'a jamais dit ça. C'est pas du sexe c'est du pouvoir !

- Il a dit que lorsqu'elle serait canalisée cette tension, on pourrait avancer plutôt que « d'agir comme des bourrins », selon ses termes.

¤

Une respiration qui s'entrecoupe.

Une gorge qui palpite.

Des lèvres bien gourmandes.

¤

- Hein ? Et vous… avez… parlé…de ça parce que…

- Parce que Chang se croyait le seul à nous avoir surpris.

- Ah…

- Plutôt que de prendre en traître il est venu me voir directement quand tu es parti en réunion.

- Hmph. Il avait aucun intérêt.

- Si, un. Son bureau est à côté du nôtre et il n'est pas insonorisé. Et il en avait marre de nous entendre. Alors il a accueilli ta faiblesse comme une délivrance.

¤

Une gorge damier, qui rosit un plus sous les lèvres expertes.

Un soupir.

¤

- Même si… même si ça me plaît… et en même temps ça me plaît pas hein !

- Si tu me dis que ce n'est que physique je te répondrai qu'il faut bien commencer par quelque part.

¤

Hein ?

¤

- Plus ça va, plus je te demande de choses pour te toucher.

- Je me disais aussi que j'allais finir par plus avoir d'espace blanc sur mon cou.

- Et moi je vais finir par arriver à cours d'excuses. Au début c'était de l'exploitation, après c'est devenu de la dépendance.

- C'est une blague… l'arroseur arrosé ?

¤

Un autre soupir.

Des paupières qui se ferment.

Une bouche avide dévore sans complexe.

Un corps qui se colle à l'autre pour la première fois.

Les faiblesses s'annulent pour devenir force.

C'est chimique.

_Méfies-toi de ma peau, elle se souvient de tout… _

¤

- En une semaine tu es devenu ma faiblesse… Je vais devoir te prendre avant de devenir plus dingue que je ne suis.

- Crevard.

- Méthodique. _Et possessif._

¤

Une cravate est desserrée et les premiers boutons de la chemise sont défaits.

Contre les lèvres, sans s'embrasser.

¤

- Profiteur.

- Opportuniste.

¤

Heero le dévore un peu plus fort. Le cou est un terrain de jeu où l'on peut se nicher dans les creux,

¤

- Oui ou non ?

- Tu triches…

- Non, je te demande.

- Et si je dis non…

- Si tu dis « nonnn » je le prendrais pour un « oui ».

- Et si je dis « non » ?

- Je te donnerais envie de dire oui…

- Espèce de burne…

¤

glisser sur la gorge,

¤

- Alors ? Non ?

- Non…

¤

remonter l'arrête de la mâchoire pour taquiner une oreille,

¤

- J'arrête ?

- Non… tu restes un connard tu sais.

- Et toi tu m'emmerdes.

¤

pour câliner une nuque.

L'Américain se lèche les lèvres, se tendant, se défendant contre l'assaut tout en s'y soumettant.

C'était quand même sa faiblesse.

**Il **était quand même **sa** faiblesse. Même s'il avait fallu une faiblesse mineure pour s'en rendre compte.

Duo entrouvre les lèvres peut-être pour protester, c'est dur d'admettre certaines choses…

Mais Heero les lui happe, les lui lèche, court-circuite neurones, synapses, tout.

Et tant mieux, trop réfléchir parfois c'est chiant.

Ils avaient tout le temps de laisser voir.

¤

- Emmerde-moi encore… _embrasse-moi encore…_

- Ryoukai

¤

La chemise de Duo disparaît en même temps que son mamelon dans la bouche de Heero.

C'était bon.

Très, très bon d'être faible.

Et de ne pas être seul à l'être surtout.

Une erreur fatale, oui.

Une bien belle erreur.

¤

¤

Trowa, partageant son bureau avec Quatre, se réjouissait d'avoir enfin un peu de tranquillité dans le bureau.

Les hurlements des tourtereaux qui s'ignoraient ça allait cinq minutes, pas six mois.

Levant le nez de ses dossiers et se rapprochant du bureau de son collègue, il demanda tout de même à Quatre, pour la forme :

¤

- Alors Quatre ? Est-ce que tu crains du cou ?

¤

Un éclat de rire.

¤

- Nan je porte toujours une écharpe.

- Quel talent de comique.

- Pour répondre à ta question, pas du tout du tout. Je suis un insensible notoire de ce côté-là.

- Et quelle est ta faiblesse alors ?

¤

Un regard turquoise mutin.

¤

- Et tu crois que je vais te la dire ? Tu n'as qu'à le découvrir si ça te chante !

- Hm… ok. Tu me diras si je gèle….

¤

Trowa, tout en muscle félins, se penche soudain et attrape le lobe d'une oreille entre ses dents.

Il poursuit, murmurant d'une voix rauque.

¤

- Ou si je chauffe…

- Si hmm… si tu continues…

- Je chauffe ?

¤

Un sourire coquin.

¤

- Hmm… peut mieux faire…

- Oh. Je vais tâcher de m'améliorer…

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu, surtout à vous deux mes choupies ! Je vous papouille fort ! **

**Mici et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy ¤ oui j'écris même si j'ai plus trop le temps XDXDXD ¤**


End file.
